wayfarersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenks
Jenks is the comp tech of the Wayfarer. He is best friends with Kizzy, and has a romantic relationship with Lovey. Appearance and Personality Jenks has copper skin and a number of piercings and tattoos. He is unusually short, presumably due to some form of dwarfism, since his mother gave birth on Earth without access to genetic screening. He is annoyed about comments on his height, particularly from doctors who suggest a genetweak to "fix" him. However, otherwise he is generally laid back and easy to get on with. Early Life Mala, Jenks's mother, ran away from home as a teenager and joined a Survivalist clan on Earth. Jenks was conceived and born there. However, when the clan learned he had been born with dwarfism, they wanted to kill him for his "weak genes". Mala refused to let them, left the clan, and carried Jenks through the wilderness on foot until she found a group of scientists from the Samsara Project. She got a job in the project, and Jenks was raised there. However, she refused to let the scientists change Jenks for any reason other than his health - a decision he later grew up to agree with. On Board the Wayfarer Jenks has been the computer tech on the Wayfarer for at least three Standards. He and Kizzy have a close friendship, and work well as a team. Even in their time off, they can often be found together, either on ship or visiting some of their many tech friends. On Day 5, Standard 303, Jenks installed Lovey as the ship's AI, and the two's relationship later grew to be romantic. Lovey and Jenks were frustrated that their physical forms were limiting their relationship. After agreeing things with Lovey, Jenks asked his friend Pepper to help him acquire a body kit during a supply run for the journey to Hedra Ka. However, by the time the kit was available, Jenks had been shaken by Corbin's arrest as a clone, and ultimately he and Lovey decided not to use the kit. After Lovey's fatal injury at Hedra Ka, Jenks worked desperately to try and revive her. Ultimately, his attempts failed, and he was devastated. He got in an escape pod and flew away for a short while, but Kizzy and Pepper chased after him and brought him back to the ship. Although heartbroken with grief, over the next few months he slowly began to recover with support from Kizzy and the rest of the crew. Relationships Kizzy Kizzy and Jenks are best friends, as close as siblings. As the ship's two techs, they often work closely together, and spend much of their free time together as well - often playing Battle Wizards, smoking Smash or getting drunk. However, when times are tough they are always supportive of each other. Lovey Lovey and Jenks had a close relationship which blossomed into a romance. Their relationship was somewhat limited by the difference between their two forms, but this did not affect how they felt about each other. Lovey seriously considered using a body kit so they could be together physically, but ultimately the couple decided against it. Instead, they spent time together talking privately in the computer core of the Wayfarer. Pepper Pepper is a tech friend of Jenks who lives on Port Coriol. Although they only see each other occasionally, the two are close friends and trust each other greatly. Rosemary When Rosemary first joins the crew of the ship, Kizzy and Jenks are the first to take her under their wing, introducing her to the way of life on board the Wayfarer. Jenks is also the first person Rosemary tells about her father. Category:Characters